Mary Test and Johnny Test punish Skunk and Gumball
In Skunk's room, Skunk made a sexual story called "Madison and Gumball have sex". Just then, Gumball showed up and he made a sexual story called "Dot and Rocky have sex". Just then, Mary Test and her brother, Johnny Test, showed up and they saw some sexual stories. Mary and Johnny are angry at Skunk and Gumball. "Skunk, why are you and Gumball making sexual stories?" Mary asked. "Mary, Gumball and i wanted to do them because Madison wanted to fall in love with Gumball and Dot wanted to fall in love with Rocky." Mary said "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball!" "And as for your punishment, you will not go to the movies and see Wreck it Ralph." Johnny said. "But Johnny, we are sorry!" Gumball said. But Mary said "Sorry does not work. You are grounded for two weeks." Just then, Hugh Test and Lila Test, Mary and Johnny's parents, showed up, and Mary said "Daddy and Mommy, can you keep an eye on Skunk and Gumball while Johnny and i buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Mary." Hugh said. "Okay, Daddy." Mary told Hugh. And with that, Mary and Johnny went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Dukey, Hugh and Lila's pet dog, arrived and told Skunk and Gumball "Skunk and Gumball, listen to Hugh and Lila. You are not gonna see Wreck it Ralph again!" At the video store, Mary and Johnny bought some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Mary." Hugh said. "Okay, Daddy." Mary told Hugh. And with that, Mary and Johnny went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Mary then asked the manager "Daddy and Mommy need to tell Skunk and Gumball how terrible they have been." The manager told Mary "Okay Mary. Skunk and Gumball deserve it for making some sexual stories." When Mary and Johnny got home, Mary said "Hey Daddy and Mommy. We are back. And we got you some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris." "No way! Not Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris!" Skunk said. "I do not wanna watch Batman Classic because it gives me nightmares!" Gumball said. "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball. I told Dad and Mom that you will be punished." Johnny said. "I agree with Johnny. Now start watching these shows." Hugh said. Skunk and Gumball did not like the shows that Mary and Johnny got them. And they began to cry and sob. "Dad and Mom, where are Lumpy, Roo, and Susan?" Johnny asked. "They are at the movies." Hugh told Johnny. "I get it, Dad and Mom." Johnny said. "Daddy, if Skunk and Gumball break the rules on making some sexual stories, they could still watch them." Mary said. "That was right Mary." Hugh said. Category:X Punishes Somebody